


Human Attention

by Iris14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tricking the trickster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris14/pseuds/Iris14
Summary: Tony decides to try to trick the Trickster. Does it work?





	Human Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jotun Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303147) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> I just want to thank Stars for letting me put my own spin on their wonderfully short story.

Two weeks in and Tony is astonished. Loki is constantly by his side and demands every single moment of his day to pertain, in some way, to the prince. Even when learning from other Jotuns, Loki's always there. And the sex is amazing. No doubt about that.

However, in all of this time with him, Loki always seems unsure. Unsure of what, Tony doesn't know.

The second month passes without much change, and Loki is still unsure, though now Tony knows of what. Him. Loki is unsure if Tony is responding positively to his courting efforts. And Tony decides to see if he can trick the Trickster.

At the end of the third month, Loki flat out says it. "I've been courting you for three months now, Anthony. I need to know, are my efforts in vain? Have you already made your choice?"

  
So Tony answers with the truth. "Unfortunately, yes."

  
Loki looks crestfallen and sadly replies, "Oh," and disappears.

Tony doesn't see him for a few days, and he uses this time wisely. During his stay, the prince had set aside a workshop for Tony, and he secretly creates a medallion in his colors.

  
It is during one of these workshop sessions that another Jotun, that Tony had noticed eyeing him, visits him. Now, Tony had taken to hiding the Prince's "token" under his shirt (probably why Loki thought Tony was rejecting his claim), so when the other Jotun lays a hand on Tony's ass, he whirls around, kicking the Jotun in the misplaced groin, and knocking the giant down. (He had learned a few moves from Natasha Romanov/Natalie Rushman.) He placed his foot on the Giant's throat, pulling the token out with one hand. The Jotun's red eyes widened.

  
"Ah, so I see you know what this is. So I'm assuming you know what will happen if I tell the Prince about this, don't you?" Unable to speak, the Jotun's eyes took on a pleading look. "Don't worry, I won't tell, IF you tell everyone else that I'm taken. Deal?" The Frost Giant nodded as best he could, then Tony lifted his foot. The blue-skinned hulk of a creature scurried off. _Well, that's that taken care of._

At the end of the sixth month, Tony is packing to go back home when Loki appears. He has a forlorn look in his eyes, which don't quite meet Tony's.  
Time for action.

"I...have enjoyed receiving the full extent of your hospitality, Loki." Tony packs the last thing as he walks closer, stopping just a breath away. Loki looks in wonder at Tony, almost expectantly.

  
Tony places his medallion around Loki's neck. "As long as you wear my token, no other will dare to approach you." Picking up his things, Tony bows his head. "Until next time, Loki." And he walks away.

Loki looked down at Anthony's token. It was a simple medallion, red with a gold design. As he stood in shock, his advisor, Angrboda, entered the former rooms of their guest.  
"My prince, do you wish to see the human off?"  
Loki quickly tucked the medallion under his shirt before turning around. "Yes," he said with a smile, "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing parallels. Is this good?
> 
> I also have a vague desire to write a marriage story in this universe that parallels this ending. Would you guys like that?


End file.
